Is That Your Final Answer
by Areyoufeelingwicked
Summary: The Game Show where you the reader decide what games in which the cast of Wicked  Shiz era  compete against each other.
1. Prologue

Is That Your Final Answer? 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of it's characters. Closing line, credit to the Hunger Games Trilogy. **

"I don't understand!" Fiyero said, leaning forward in his chair. "This doesn't make any sense."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and closed the book. "We're in here, because-" The green witch never got to finish her sentence, she was interupted by a voice from behind their chairs.

"Excuse me, we're on air." The camera man leaned back into his position

"Oh-"

"Hello," the announcer said into the microphone, "welcome to the game show 'Is That Your Final Answer!' I'm your-"

"Yes, that is my final answer!" Galinda said in a sudden, hurried, panic. "I'LL TAKE THREE HUNDRED, SUGARY FOOD-"

The announcer cleared their throat and gave Galinda a warning look. "Miss Upland, we haven't begun yet." She straightened her clothes and began again. "And I'm your host Areyoufeelingwicked! Welcome to the story where you, the reader dictate what happens."

"WAIT I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO PLAY A GAME!" Galinda shrieked, looking around. "THAT'S WH-"

"We are, blondie," Elphaba reopened her book, turning herself away from Galinda. "If you listened as much as you talked then it wouldn't be such a problem."

"Right...getting back on track. From this point on, reviewers will suggest games for the characters to play. Some examples include Jeopardy, hide and seek, paintball- pretty much anything you could possibly think of. All options will be considered, though not all will be picked. Anything inappropriate will not be chosen."

"Can we start now?" Fiyero asked, shifting in his chair and propping his feet up on Elphaba's chair, she promptly pushed his shoes back onto the floor.

"Alright, good luck, and may the odds ever be in your favor!"

**A/N**

**Reviews are inspiring and they are, very much appreciated. **


	2. Challenge Number One: Saltines

Is That Your Final Answer?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of it's characters. **

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed/subscribed! I will try to update at least once every week but, you all know how it goes sometimes! Sorry this one took so long, my Microsoft word was acting up.**

"Hello again, and welcome back to the game show 'Is That Your Final Answer!' with me, as your host, and the cast of Wicked as your contestants! Please, ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for the main characters of Wicked!"

The audience roars with applause, but they are stopped so the announcer can add to the introduction. "I'm sorry," she says, "It seems as though I didn't read the entire introduction. It says, 'put your hands together for the main characters of Wicked, and Boq!"

This time, the applause is greatly lessened.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" A small voice rises up from the stage. "Am I not important?" Everyone turns to recognize

"No, just- you're not a main character and you're voice is too high for a grown man, now excuse me, I have to announce the first game!" The hostess says with confidence.

"I may have a voice that's-"

"Okay," Areyoufeelingwicked begins, ignoring the small man, "for this first game, everyone's going to start out with xero points. Everyone except for Boq, just because he doesn't have a last name."

"I do to! Many people say that it's Riddle!" The munchkin protests, gaining a few cheers from the crowd.

"Yes, but they only say that because it's a riddle as to what your last name is...does that make sense?" Another audience member shouts.

"Alright, alright, that's enough of that nonsense!" Our host interrupts, yet again."Our first game will be a contest! And to tell you more about this game, I'd like to introduce you all to YeroismyHero! Now, there were many similar ideas sent in, but we're going to start out with this idea, just to give our players a chance to warm up!"

The hostess walks over to the audience and finds a chair to sit in. "Now, tell us about this game!"

"Well," YeroismyHero begins, "they are going to try and eat six Saltine crackers within one minute!" A round of applause promptly follows the explanation.

Just as the players get up to begin, an out of control grammar/english Nazi jumps up. "WAIT YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Why not?" Fiyero replies nonchalantly,

"Because you're in the wrong tense! This chapter is supposed to be passed tense!"

For the first time since beginning the show, Elphaba decides to speak up. "Actually, she's right, you're supposed to-"

"Okay, alright, let's begin! I'll write differently!" The author promised.

"Thank you!"

"Does everyone have their crackers?" The contestants nodded while eying their challenge. "Now, you have one minute to eat all six and if you drink any water, you're disqualified. Ready? Set! Go!"

The timer set off, leaving everyone but Fiyero, trying to figure out what to do. The winky prince, however, confidently started the challenge by shoving four of his crackers into his mouth. The Winky chewed for a minute, frowning, as he realized that the task was more difficult than he first thought.

Meanwhile, the rest of the cast was just beginning to take their first bites. All except for one, that is. "Excuse me!" Nessa called, "I can't reach the table top!" She wheeled up closer to the table, but this did not help her a bit.

"Okay, hold on." Elphaba brushed the crumbs off of her area, although there were few, for she had only consumed half a saltine. The green girl picked up and moved over to assist her sister. "Here," she said, handing Nessa the plate and holding the water for her.

Elphaba's actions earned a few snickers from Fiyero, even through his thoroughly stuffed mouth, and Galinda.

"Thirty seconds left- Galinda, you're disqualified." The audience turned its attention to the blond, who was taking small, dainty, sips.

"No, I'm not," she protested, continuing on in the same way.

"Yes, you are- twenty seconds."

At this time, Boq had completely given up and Fiyero only had two remaining crackers. "Almost done!" He said proudly, swallowing his first bite and sending a few crumbs onto the table. This, does not go unnoticed by the crowd and it does earn a few disgusted sounds from amidst the seats.

"Ten seconds left."

Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, who was directly to her left, just in time to see him slip one cracker into his mouth and the last onto Boq's plate. "Hey!" She stood up. "I saw that! You cheated!"

Meanwhile, Boq was too busy with his own frustration and tears to notice that Fiyero had indeed slipped an extra wafer onto his plate.

"Five seconds."

The green girl crossed over to the prince angrily. "Take that back!" She reached across him to grab the saltine from the munchkin's plate but Fiyero grabbed her wrist before she could slip it back into his hand. They exchange angry looks just before the buzzer sounds.

"Oh dear, that didn't go very well," the host says in a worried tone. "No one finished with out being disqualified."

"I finished!" Fiyero called out, swallowing quickly.

As soon as the arrogant prince opened his mouth, Elphaba took the opportunity to shove the remaining wafer into his mouth. "There, that's better."

"Well, I don't see how we can give any points away- Boq, would you stop crying, it's over okay? Sheesh! Almost everyone cheated! What- okay, I guess we'll let this one slide, but next time, please let's refrain from cheating!"

There is a small pause wherein everyone turns they're attention to Fiyero, who is flicking cracker crumbs at Elphaba. The witch scoffs and reaches over to smack him with her book that she had already retrieved. "Oz, some people have no manners..."

Finally the hosts voice comes back over, breaking the awkward moment. "Well that's all for today, thank you for tuning in and we hope to see you next time on _'Is That Your Final Answer?' _Goodnight!"

**Post Story A/N: Special thanks to YeroismyHero for the starting idea! I hope to use many more fantastic submissions and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will always take ideas into consideration and don't be afraid to submit more than one!**

**Thank you!**

**Reviews are still funny!**


	3. Challenge Number Two: New York Challenge

Is That Your Final Answer?

A/N: A special thanks to PocketSevens for this weeks idea.

"Hello, and welcome back to our show, Is That Your Final Answer, where the readers dictate what happens!" A round of applause rang out, muffling the short theme that was playing the background.

"Today as you may have notice, we are not filming from our studio, but we are live from the Gershwin Theatre in New York City!" The red curtain swiftly parted, revealing the cast members, each one was highlighted with a small stream of light originating from the fly space.

"Introducing today's game, we have PocketSevens!"

"The instructions are simple," the fanfictioner explained, "The New York Challenge is the name of the game. All of you will race from here, the Gershwin Theatre on Broadway, all the way to the Summer Stage in Central Park."

"Is that a long way?" Fiyero asked in a slightly whiny tone.

Boq also has a question of his own, "What's a New York?"

Nessarose promptly turns in her chair to explain to the munchkin as PocketSevens goes on. "You must do all of this as quickly as possible and without a map or the use of magic. The first one to the stage in Central Park wins the challenge."

A stage hand walks by and hands every one a simple, black, band. "Black?" Galinda cried, "Isn't there a pink one?" She stood on her tiptoes to look at the few bracelets the stage hand had left.

"No," the boy said, "they're all back." A small smile of relief spread across Elphaba's countenance at his words.

"What you are now receiving," the host explained, "are tracking bracelets. You may wear them in whatever way you want as long as you wear them and do not take them off. Any one who takes off the tracking device will be instantly disqualified."

Galinda looked at the bracelet as though it had curled up and died as she forced it onto her wrist. Everyone else, however, did not complain about the color and put them on without a fight.

"W-what happens if we get lost?" A small voice pops up from the stage; Boq, who had finally stopped Nessa from her long explanation, only moments before.

"That's what the tracking device is for. Not just so we know who's ahead. If you get lost, we can find you." The small man gave a sigh of relief and scooted subtly away from the girl in the chair.

After a few more minutes of rules and regulations, the cast found themselves ready for action. The host moves back up in front of the orchestra pit and pauses dramatically before saying, "You may begin."

Before even a clock tick could pass, Fiyero had jumped off the apron, clattering into the orchestra pit. Many people in the audience- mostly fiyeraba fans stood up in their seats at that time, trying to peer into the pit. Whispers of concern and a few small shrieks were stiffled by Fiyero's confident, "I'm okay!"

Galinda peered over the edge of the apron. "Are you okay, Fiyero?" She asked, ignoring his statement and making a show of her concern for him.

"Idiots," Elphaba scoffed, making her way backstage. Boq and Nessarose followed soon thereafter. Fiyero pulled a chair up and peered into the audience. A few people started to aid him, but he insisted that he could take care of it himself.

After a few minutes of struggle, Fiyero finally scrambled out. "See? Everything's alright."

"You're already behind!" An audience member called out, gesturing to the empty stage. "Get going!"

Fiyero nodded and started down through the theatre, appreciating some of the sighs from fangirls as he passed. When the door had shut, silecne spread over the theatre.

"Now, let's take a small commercial break and we'll be back in Central Park to see the Results!" Our host told the viewers as the program came to a stop.

* * *

><p>"Ozmopolitan magazine is having a special sale! Find out what's going on with Oz's top celebreties, entertainment, and politial figures.<p>

This month's special issue features an interview with Prince Fiyero himself, written by our top reporter. Find out what the Hunky Winky Prince from the West thinks about current events and find out what he's doing now!

Subscribe now for one year and we'll give you a 3o% discount off of the normal price!

Just call 555- OZMO or 555-6966"

* * *

><p>"And we're back!" The host finally said as the commercial faded away. "This is Areyoufeelingwicked at the Summer Stage in Central Park. No one has arrived yet but as of right now, it seems Elphaba Thropp is in the lead suprisingly."<p>

"You'd think that someone like Fiyero or Galinda or even Boq would be in first place," Pocket Sevens, our temporary cohost for the day said.

"Well yes, but it seems that Mr. Tiggular went the wrong direction and found a way to remove his tracking device." This earned a few laughs from the relocated audience. "And Galinda's tracker says she's along broadway- shopping no doubt. And Boq's tracker has him located not far behind. And Nessa's stuck at a light."

*Later*

Elphaba was the first person to arrive at the stage. She stood all alone, all the way to stage right. "This is exciting," she said, drawing a book out from the depths of her bag.

The next closest contestant from Elphaba was Galinda, who was still quite a way aways, and appeared to still be shopping. But, just as the green girl's voice rose up from the stage, a cloaked figure appeared with a matching hat. Somewhere in the distance, a taxi squealed off, making its way to a new destination.

"What's that all about?" The host whispered as the cloaked figure came closer and closer. "Security!"

The man walked right up to the cohost and opened his trench coat. "Want one of these?" A familiar voice asked. Inside the jacket was only one small, black, band. PocketSevens plucked the band out from the coat and held it up to examine it.

"Looks familiar."

"Let me see that!" Elphaba said from the stage, sliding her book back inside of her bag. PocketSevens threw the black band up to the girl on the stage. Her long, green, fingers held the bracelet up to her wrist. "Idiot!" She exclaimed. "Why would you try and sell your tracking device to the people who gave it to you?"

Fiyero took off his hat. "Must you be such a killjoy?" He whined, throwing his hat to the audience. "I was just trying to have some fun!"

"How did you even get here? You were going the wrong direction," The hostess asked.

"Magic!" Fiyero said, looking off into the middle distance and waving a hand as though casting a spell with it.

"Hilarious, we all know you couldn't do magic if you tried." Elphaba's words brought a frown on Fiyero's face. Somehow, he had managed to appear next to Elphaba on the stage.

"Fine, I took a cab." He slid out of his jacket and let it hang on Elphaba's shoulders. Unamused, she ripped it off and threw it back at him.

"Why, I ought to-"

She was interrupted by Galinda's jabber as she entered with Boq not far behind, carrying a mountain of boxes and bags. Elphaba snorted at the sight.

"Can you believe the shops here?" She chattered to a nearby girl, it was a wonder she could understand her at all. Galinda was talking faster than any speed previously known to man. "Just look at these shoes! Their perfect!" She hitched her dress up- though it didn't need to be- and showed the girl her hot pink heels.

"They're very nice," the girl remarked. But Galinda was already gone. She stood next to Fiyero, and Boq stood next to her. He gently set down the bags and boxes one by one.

"There you go Miss Galinda," said he.

The blonde wasn't listening, she was too busy looking at Fiyero, showing off her complete change in wardrobe."Thank you, Biq."

"It's Boq."

"Yes, yes..." She said, still not paying attention.

"Well, it seems as though every contestant is here except for Miss. Nessarose! The first place player will recive five hundred points and each place will continue to recieve one hundred points less than the place before it. By the way, Fiyero, you're disqualified." The host explained. The winky shrugged and flashed the audience his most award winning smile.

Just as she finished saying this, a very frustrated Nessarose wheeled up, genuinely annoyed. "Longest redlights I've ever seen and so many people, cars and no one will help you! I hate it here!" She grumbled on and on.

"There you have it folks! In first place- Elphaba Thropp, Galinda Upland in second, Boq in third and Nessa in fourth. Fiyero, you're still disqualified for taking a cab."

"Catch us next time for Is That Your Final Answer! Thank you, and goodnight!" PocketSeven says before the program came to an end.

**A/N:**

**I really am sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews are funny.**


End file.
